Night Terrors
by RavenEyes
Summary: Harry and Ginny have married and started a family. Eveything is great. Right? Well not if history repeats itself.
1. Default Chapter

Night Terrors  
  
"No!!" yelled Harry as he woke up. "What is it?" asked Ginny as she turned on the light. "It happened again. It happened again," said Harry as he looked around the room for something that wasn't there. Ginny then took her husbands hand and made him look at her. "She is all right. Trust me," said Ginny as she looked into his worried eyes. "But the dream.." started Harry. "Honey it's just a dream." Ginny knew her husband understood it was just a dream but ever since they had brought there miracle home Harry had been having the same dream where terrible things would happen. He just hadn't had a decent sleep since. "Look, why don't you go check on her," said Ginny. She knew her husband would not get any sleep until he could hold his little girl. "OK," said Harry. He got out of bed and walked the short distance down the hall to the baby room. Inside was a little crib that held the other part of his life. If it were not for Ginny and the little thing in front of him he would not have had the strength to stay alive. Voldemort had taken the life of most of the people he had loved as family and friends. Then after marring Ginny and finding out she was with child everything seemed to slow down to a calm speed. He was really happy. The baby came, healthy and happy. Everything was going great but that was what scared Harry. He had never had anything stay great for long and this was something he did NOT want to lose.  
The baby in the crib slept peacefully with no clue that her father was in the room. Harry very carefully picked up the little light thing and held in close. "I love you so much sweet. I never want you to suffer the things I have had to," said Harry to his sleeping baby. The baby moved a little as if it knew that it was being talked to but didn't want to wake up from its peaceful slumber. "Gennifer what can I do to keep you safe?" he asked.  
Then baby then took its small little hand and grabbed a hold of her dad's nightshirt. "OK I get you. I won't leave you. I will always be here," he said. Harry then closed his eyes to remember his dream. It would always start out with Ginny crying and then he screaming. Harry would run in the direction of her cries but he would never get there in time. Then Voldemort would appear. He would be holding Gennifer in his arms like she was his own. This would make Harry enraged with anger and he would charge at him. Voldemort would just toss Harry aside like he was nothing and continue on playing with the screaming baby. Then Voldemort would look down and with that he would raise his wand and kill Harry. Harry would then wake up in a cold sweat and scared to death.  
Every single night this dream would haunt him. And every single night his family was safe and sound in their beds. Harry smiled at the tough of this. His family was safe and he was just being paranoid. Nothing was going to happen.  
Just then his thoughts were interrupted with Ginny screaming from the bedroom and before Harry knew what was going on everything went black. History had repeated it's self. 


	2. Night Terrors Part 2

Night Terrors Part 2  
  
It was Wednesday morning when the police got the call from an anonymous person. The person said that they heard disturbance coming from the Potter's Manor and was not sure what was going on. The police went over to check it out but someone had all ready beat them there.  
Professor Servuse Snape was standing out side of the ruined house as the cars pulled up. "It's all right officers. We have it under control," he said in his low deep voice. "What happened here?" one officer demanded as he looked around. "Please just get back in your cars and drive away," said Snape with a small plea in his voice. The officers where just about to complain when Albus Dumbledore came out and raised his hands. With out another word the officers' left.  
Snape turned to Albus Dumbledore to speak to him. "Professor, I so glad you could come," said Snape. "Yes well it is not every day that we lose a hero," said Dumbledore. He looked like he might have been crying. Dumbledore then made his way into the broken house. All of the windows had been broken. Many objects in the house had been shattered. Along with any memory of Harry Potter.  
As he walked up the stairs he closed his eyes. It was as if he could recall exactly what had happened. Professor Dumbledore walked into the babies room where everything had been upturned and distroyed.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Ginny sat up in the bed when she heard a small crack. As she walked over to the window to see if it was just a cat or something a large figured walked out of the corner of the room. Before Ginny could do anything she heard the flicker of a wand and she felt the killing curse rip threw her body. Screaming was the only thing that seemed to be able to come out.  
Voldemort watched as she fell back onto the bed dead. Then some of his death eaters came in carrying the body of Harry Potter. "He's just knocked out," said one of them. "Good. Where is the baby?" asked Voldemort. "Here," said none other then Lucius Malfoy. He handed over the baby to Voldemort. "Wake him!" yelled Voldemort. The death eaters shook Harry awake. Harry looked up at Voldemort. It was just like in his dream. Gennifer must have woken up from when he was hit and from Ginny's scream. Ginny? Harry looked around for his wife. Her body still laid on the bed motionless. "You bastered!" yelled Harry. "Now is that any way to talk in front of your child?" asked Voldemort. He then looked down at the child. "She is very beautiful." He started to stroke her check. "Leave her alone!" yelled Harry. "You know, I am very curious if she would survive the killing curse like you have. Shall we try?" asked Voldemort. Harry was defenseless. He had no way of getting out of it. No way of saving his child. So he resorted to the unthinkable. "Please, I beg you. Don't hurt her," he said. Tears where threatening to come out. Voldemort looked at him in surprise. Had the great Harry Potter just begged him? "I could consider that. I really could but...," a green light shot from his wand. ".what would the fun in that be?" Harry watched as Voldemort took the life of his baby. "I think I will let you think about this night for a while," said Voldemort as he began to walk away. The baby had been tossed on the bed beside of Ginny. The death eaters let Harry go and started to walk away. But what they didn't know was Harry and Ginny kept spare wands all over the house and one was right under the bed.  
Harry made a mad dash for it and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!!!!" Voldemort fell to the ground. He had been killed at last. The other death eaters all look so stunned at what had happen that they just stood there. Harry also shot several killing curses at them and soon he was left alone.  
He crawled on to the bed where Ginny and Gennifer laid and he gave them each a kiss. "He's not tearing THIS family appear," said Harry and he killed himself.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Dumbledore opened his eyes and walked into Harry and Ginny's old bedroom. The bodies had been moved but Dumbledore could still feel their presents. Harry had killed Voldemort but lost all of his family. Snape walked into the room as well. "It's a shame history repeated itself," he said as he looked around. Dumbledore smiled and turned to face his old friend. "I believe you have made a mistake Servuse. History did not repeat itself. It only set things straight." Dumbledore turned back to the room's window. "This family IS together. And it seems death couldn't even stop them from it." "I see," said Snape. "Well the cleaning crew is here." He walked out. Dumbledore then said in barely above a whisper. "Good job Harry," and he walked out of the house. 


End file.
